Miroir Retro Eclairé
by Ahmaximum
Summary: Mello est un fou obsessionel, son esprit est complètement accaparé par Near. Mais Mello est avec Matt. Enfermé dans le même endroit. Et Matt aime Mello de toutes ses forces. Lemon-Yaoi-Lecteurs avertis


Louli : Eh ben voilà, c'est dit, c'est fait, le oneshot MattxMello, from DN . Ben pas besoin de le dire (mais j'le dis quand même), les persos ne sont pas à nous, mais à … celui qui à fait DN. Et, ici, yaoi+lemon, lecteurs avertis, donc (mais si vous allez voir dans la catégorie « M », j'imagine que vous l'êtes avertis ).

**Miroir rétro-éclairé**

Oneshot

**POV Mello**

Eh ben, nous y voilà. Une énième fois, Matt est penché sur mon abdomen, léchant amoureusement mon ventre. Dans cet endroit pourri, cette espèce de chambre de bonne ou truc du genre. Rideaux noirs fermés, un canapé élimé, un fauteuil troué, une table en bois rongé, une lampe dont l'abat-jour empêche presque la lumière de sortir : il est rempli de poussière. Quinze mètres carrés à tout casser. Obligés de se cacher. Enfin… obligé, sans « s ». Matt tient à rester avec moi. Si ça l'enchante. J'ai l'impression de vivre (si on peut appeler ça « vivre ») avec une espèce de robot, qui pousse des gémissements, suivant le bon ou mauvais déroulement de son sale jeu vidéo. Il ne se lève que pour aller prendre à manger, à boire dans notre frigo, qui ne réfrigère plus vraiment, pour se doucher – m'emmener dans la douche, plutôt – ou pour me baiser.

Eh ben… Qui aurait un jour seulement pensé que _JE _me ferais baiser ?

Tout ça, Near, tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Si seulement, juste pour une nuit, tu pouvais être avec moi, juste avec moi, ne penser qu'à moi… Je ne sais pas si je me vengerai, si je te tuerai, ou si, au contraire, je te ferais l'amour. Tu n'a pas idée, foutue créature albinos, des sentiments qui s'emparent de moi, quand je pense à toi, à ton corps blanc, froid, et fluet, à tes yeux gris absents, tes mains graciles…

Mais tu n'es pas là

Et à présent, tu me demandes, en résumé, de mourir pour toi… Ton rêve, c'est bien de capturer Kira, pas vrai ? Et uniquement de le capturer ? Alors, si jamais, si seulement, je pouvais survivre, après, on vivra ensemble ? Et tous les jours, je te ferais l'amour, et on serait heureux, et on s'aimerait… Hein, c'est ce qu'on fera, quand Kira sera enfermé ? Promis ? Merci…

Si je t'aide à le capturer, alors tu m'aimeras, hein ? Oui, c'est logique, tu m'aimeras. Je t'aurais aidé à réaliser ton souhait, alors, tu m'aimeras. C'est obligé.

Humpf… Mon corps répond aux caresses de Matt, mais, je te jure, Near, ce n'est pas moi… Quand il s'enfonce en moi, je pense à toi, uniquement à toi, et à notre vie future, à comment je te ferais l'amour, et je ne suis pas avec lui, il me baise, mais c'est juste un plaisir physique, seul mon corps y répond, je t'assure… Je ne suis pas là, pas avec lui. Je te rejoins par la pensée, et lorsque je jouis, je suis avec toi, et je t'aime. Pas lui.

Mais tu n'es pas là.

J'ai toujours, après la baise, une vague de remords qui m'envahit. Est-ce que je ne « l'use » pas un peu trop ? Et puis, j'ai l'impression de te trahir, parce que parfois, moi-même, j'agis, pendant la baise. Comment dire… grisé par l'action, je m'empare, de mes lèvres ou de mes mains, de la verge de Matt, et à mon tour lui procure cette délicieuse sensation. Mais rapidement, ces regrets s'effacent, parce que je réalise qu'en fait, c'est Matt qui me permet de ne faire qu'un avec toi. Je ne supporte pas cette espèce de dépendance, ce lien qui me lie à Matt, parce que je ne dois être lié qu'à toi. Mais je suis sûr que tu comprends, pas vrai ? C'est juste pour l'instant, j'ai _besoin_ de lui, pour être avec toi. Moins et moins font plus, tu me pardonnes ?

Tu n'es pas là.

Tu penses à moi ? Oui, forcément, tu penses à moi. Tu m'as contacté, c'est bien que tu penses à moi, non ? Tu me demande de l'aide, alors, tu penses à moi, non ? Tu dois te sentir bien seul, au QG. Je l'ai vu, quand je suis venu. La détresse dans ton regard. L'émotion qui m'a envahie alors, tu ne peux pas seulement l'imaginer. L'envie de t'emmener, loin d'eux, loin de Kira, de toute cette histoire, et l'envie de te prendre, sur le champ, et l'envie de te tuer, de t'étrangler, pour me faire souffrir comme tu le fais. Mais je ne t'ai pas emmené, je ne t'ai pas pris, je ne t'ai pas tué. Je me serais tué ensuite, de toute manière.

Dis, Near, quand je serais mort, tu me rejoindras ? Et, là où on sera, si on « est », tu m'aimeras, hein ? On sera ensemble ? Pour l'éternité, jusqu'à la fin ? Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Mais tu n'es pas là.

La dernière baise, l'action, la mort, sûre à 99. Tu seras avec moi ?

**Hors POV **

Le corps de Mello se cambra, alors que les mains expertes de son « jouet » s'emparaient de son membre. Des gémissements sortaient d'entre ses lèvres, ses joues commençaient à rosir. Ravi, Matt approcha sa langue d'un téton, l'agaça, le suça, et tous les verbes du genre, sans réussir à s'empêcher de sourire. Lentement, lentement, il descendit, glissant sa bouche le long du torse blanc de Mello. Une de ses mains se dirigeait, dans le même temps, vers l'intimité de son amant.

-« Mello, je… »

Mello, surpris d'entendre autre chose qu'un gémissement, un soupir, sursauta. Il ouvrit ses yeux, qui se posèrent sur le visage de Matt, à quelques dizaines de centimètres maintenant de son sexe.

-« Mello, je t'aim... »

L'intéressé poussa brutalement Matt de ses mains, appuyant sur sa tête, de manière à amener les lèvres du Roux sur son gland. Ce dernier, docile, compris le message et, après avoir posé un simple baiser sur le bout du sexe, s'en empara de sa bouche. Soudain, il entendit un chuchotement.

-« Tais toi, ça te passera… »

Telle fût la réponse à la déclaration de Matt.

-« Hnn… »

Mello grimaça en sentant un doigt s'enfoncer brusquement en lui. _Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?_

Mais les va et vient se firent doux, et lents. Bientôt, un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier, puis un troisième.

Matt, qui s'était rapproché de son amant, l'embrassait à présent sur la clavicule.

-« Maintenant… »

Et, obéissant à l'ordre du Blond, il retira ses doigts. Celui-ci, ne voulant absolument pas voir le visage de Matt durant l'acte, s'était retourné, et sa position, à présent, trouverait son nom entre « à plat ventre », et « à quatre pattes ». L'autre vint alors se placer au-dessus de lui, et, amoureusement, s'enfonça en lui dans un gémissement. Mello, qui avait en horreur l'amour que Matt lui portait, sa douceur, se recula, vint violemment à la rencontre du sexe tendu. Il réclamait plus d'action, le plaisir par la violence, ce que son « godemichet sur patte » semblait incapable de lui procurer. Faire l'amour, c'était avec Near. Baiser, c'était avec Matt.

-« Plus…fort… »

Matt se mit à le pilonner violemment. La sensation, autour de son sexe, lorsqu'il sentit l'intimité de son amant se resserrer autour de lui fut tellement forte que, rapidement, il se libéra, peu après Mello.

**POV Matt**

Le corps de Mello est sous moi. Sa peau est réchauffée par l'activité physique. Mais il ne parle pas. Il ne me parle presque jamais. Remarque, ça ne me dérange pas. Il ne peut pas me déranger. L'amour est un sentiment assez particulier, qui fait croire à l'amant (celui qui aime, en somme) que l'être désiré est parfait. Quoi qu'il fasse.

En ce qui me concerne, le monde tourne autour de Mello. Petit, déjà, j'étais profondément fasciné par lui. Au fil du temps, mes sentiments se sont faits plus concrets, plus forts, plus puissants. Plus dévastateurs. Je serais prêt à faire tout pour lui. Je ne vois que lui. Je ne pense qu'a lui.

Je l'aime, quoi.

Quelle joie de pouvoir l'avoir seulement pour moi. Ensemble, à toute heure. Le décor est insalubre, mais sa présence le rend paradisiaque. Jamais de ma vie je n'ai autant été attaché à quelqu'un. Rien que le fait de le voir, de le sentir, de l'entendre…

En fait, je l'entends pas des masses. Il m'ignore presque. Sauf que, problème suprême, ce n'est pas pour me vexer, me punir… Mais simplement, il n'est pas « là ». Il rêve d'autre chose, je le vois bien. Quand on fait l'amour (bien que lui appelle ça la _baise_), il est aussi passif qu'une poupée désarticulée. Je me suis souvent demandé à quoi il pensait durant ses moments d'absence, mais finalement je me suis dit que ça ne me servait à rien de me torturer.

-« Matt, tu m'écrases. »

-« Désolé. »

Je me relève aussitôt, obéissant à mon aimé immédiatement.

Mello roule sur le coté, et fixe le plafond, ayant l'air d'être ailleurs ; j'en profite pour le contempler, tel une œuvre d'art. Il a un coté du visage brulé, pourtant je trouve ca esthétique, bien qu'il me rappelle tout le temps que c'est censé être atroce.

-« Mello ? »

Un silence.

-« …Mouais ? » Me répond-t-il enfin.

-« A quoi tu penses, là ? »

Il se tourne vers moi, plante ses pupilles dans les miennes, et dit d'un ton sec.

-« A Near. »

Je reste interdit quelques secondes. Je me lève machinalement, me dirige vers le réfrigérateur.

-« Tu veux un truc à boire ? »

-« Nan, merci », murmure-t-il.

Il pense à Near. Alors qu'il y a dix minutes à peine, il gémissait de plaisir à la sensation de ma virilité le pénétrant.

En fait, je m'en doutais un peu. Avec tout l'amour que je lui porte, il n'a que rarement tenté quoi que ce soit pour me faire plaisir. Je lui donne tout ce que j'ai. Parce que je l'aime. J'peux pas lui en vouloir. Je l'aime. Je pense qu'à mon plaisir personnel, je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir être avec lui, le tenir dans mes bras, lui parler. Pourtant, je sais que lui, tout ça le laisse indifférent.

Je suis enfermé avec lui, mais …

Il n'est pas là. Il ne veut pas savoir mes sentiments pour lui. Il s'en fiche probablement. Tout à l'heure, il m'a fait taire quand je lui déclarais ma flamme. Il ne veut pas savoir. Et moi je veux qu'il sache.

-« Mello, je t'aime… »

- « Tais-toi, ca te passera, j't'ais dis. »

_Tu n'es pas là._


End file.
